


错觉

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 三年前写的，补档。
Relationships: Finrod Felagund | Findaráto & Turgon of Gondolin





	错觉

“错觉多半是来自潜意识里产生的映射。”

他想了想还是决定把这句话干脆写进信里为好，而且他原本并没有给Turgon写信的打算——至少目前看起来是的，尽管他无法否认有那么一个瞬间他会忘记自己曾经有过这样一个初衷。而在这之前Turgon早已向他发来了好几封信，虽然没有明指但Finrod还是一眼便明白了他的邀请。Finrod每一次都决定暂时考虑一下再给予他一个明确的回复，况且他也的确有想要拜访Nevrast的心情，然而每一次的搁置都会长达一年之久——以至于他开始怀疑自己是否曾经发出过回复。

但是理应他从未发出任何一个回复。

至于原因Finrod猜想是因为自己更加热爱思考而不是回忆，而真正引起他会议的事情大约是由于几天前在河边散步时远远望见了那个爬上树梢摘果子的金发孩子。事实上他不得不承认这里面有一个近乎警示的预感，但当时他只回过头轻笑着叫Orodreth注意那个孩子，然后说，你还记得你小时候调皮起来不肯跟我回家吃饭，后来我找父亲来叫你的时候你以不可思议的速度爬到树上去朝父亲扔果子的那回事吗。

Orodreth没有作出明确的回应，只是轻咳了一声来掩饰尴尬，Finrod配合地忍着笑转过头去不再看他通红的耳尖，然而记忆呈像的速度比他想象的要快得多。有那么一个瞬间他觉得自己又重新回到了Valinor的花园，稳稳地坐在树杈之间，少年纤细的骨骼轻盈柔韧——然后他向下俯视；视野里有一个头发黑如鸦翼的少年抬头看着他，彼时他们身量无差，而他带着蓝色光泽的铁灰色眸子里映盛了梦境——Finrod当时并不觉得这是一个梦境，然而现在看来那的确是一个梦境，并且他们无法再次触及。

我们曾经拥有错觉，而现在它依旧停留于过往，我们早已行远。

Finrod最后还是决定把信寄出去，笔尖停顿在最后一个句点时他听到了那个熟悉的脚步声。

一步。两步。三步。垂下的门帘被微风轻柔鼓动，发出清脆的声响。

随后响起的是那个千年未变而熟悉至骨的沉稳声音：“我派出去的信使们似乎遇到了点麻烦。”“哦并不，Turvo。”Finrod仰起脸来，从椅子上缓缓起身回头。

一如既往的沉默与对视。

记忆深处那个稚气未脱的孩子的容颜与面前成年Eldar的面容重叠模糊；他在树下抬起头来，铁灰色的眼睛倒映了天空。然后他夜幕般的长发被风吹成垂帘，他向他伸出手说，看起来我们需要一次旅行来填补生命的漫长了。

Finrod回答的很快，几乎没有同往常那样深思便说，好。

Ecthelion在汇报城防的时候声音会比往常冷冽并且刚毅许多——尤其是在迁入隐秘之城以后；只有在卸下警戒的那一刻开始，他才会用平日惯用的清澈柔美的声音说话。有时候Turgon会都会错觉Ecthelion的戒备语气像是冰泉被冰峡的风削出来后又被雪蚀了一遍，晶莹剔透却磨痕累累。

“今天的外城依旧十分正常。”Turgon顿了顿把他的话总结了一遍。涌泉领主沉吟半晌，皱起眉头试图寻找其中的纰漏，一时之间领主与王之间只余下泉水的淙淙声响。而后Ecthelion似乎做出了确认，准备回答时严肃的表情突然扭曲了一下——尽管只是一个微小的瞬间，Turgon还是捕捉到了这微妙的变化。于是Ecthelion只好轻咳一声把不小心瞥过去的目光收回，Turgon顺势转身就着他失神了瞬间的方向望了过去，一眼就看到不远处隔着溪水朝他们招手的金发领主。

Glorfindel身上沾满了花叶，鎏金色的长发半被溪水浸湿粘连；对此他似乎毫不在意，甚至在Turgon望过来的那一瞬也只是僵住了一会儿，而后行了个礼便开始冲Turgon身后的Ecthelion眨眼——频率相当高。

Turgon见状向后退开一步让Ecthelion彻底出现在Glorfindel的视线内，眼底的笑意蔓延向唇角；最后连Ecthelion都实在招架不住他的存在，便瞪了Glorfindel一眼，漂亮的眉梢向上挑起，干脆彻底背过身来面向Turgon：“原谅我们的失礼，陛下。”“你应该回应一下他的热情，我这样认为。”Turgon终于忍不住轻笑了起来。

有那么一个瞬间他回到了那失落已久的幼年时光，在那里有一个浅金色头发的孩子把双膝浸没在海的浪潮里，回身向他招手微笑。Turgon有时会忘记这段记忆的前后分别都连接了一下什么，直到悲伤没顶的那晚他抬起眼睑首先望见Finrod的那刻才不浅不淡地蹦出了那段记忆——白雪把他浓金的长发映衬得近乎银白，一如那片静谧的海折射出Telperion的光辉；他一如既往地温和地笑着，只是笑里糅满了悲伤和宽恕。

他悲伤什么又宽恕什么，Turgon实在辨析不明。直到很后来的一天他穿上戎甲下令打开Gondolin的大门前往泪雨之战的战场，在即将出城的前夜忽而收到了从Nargothrond传来的Finrod Felagund的死讯。惨白的信纸被展开的同时他突然想起Elenwe死去的那晚他的堂弟紧紧地拥抱着他，用体温恢复他冻木双颊的知觉；然后Finrod扳正了他的脸庞，将额头抵在他的额上，鼻尖也贴在一起，仿佛汇聚了一整个世界的光明和冰冷，只有他说话时的清浅气流擦过他的唇沿。

“看着我，Turvo。”他说，“既然我们已经决意要拥抱这个错误，那么我们就得把它坚持到正确为止。”

Turgon的确在看着他，透过信纸上Orodreth用庄重的字体写出的名字，透过往日无尽的回忆。

正确究竟是什么啊，Ingo。放弃我们所拥有的，失去我们所拥有的，给自己制造幻象，捏塑一个错觉，这难道真的就是那个所谓坚持了许久的正确吗？

不清不楚。不明不白。

他听到有一个不明确的暗示在预兆着些什么，脱口而出的却是不由自主的一句感叹：“夏日之门快要到了。”Ecthelion便有些不解地回应了一句“是啊”。于是Turgon半带几分揶揄地笑道：“Earendil说他很喜欢你的笛子，非缠着我要叫你再夏日之门上吹奏一曲；并且，他还说想听Glor的歌——看起来这孩子相当喜欢Itarille给他唱的Valinor的民谣。”“这是一件好事。”涌泉领主微笑着应道。

Turgon险些以为这是永远。


End file.
